


Пирсинг

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: У Куроо проколот язык, и вообще-то это в самом деле заводит.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 20
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Пирсинг

**Author's Note:**

> Дефект речи в работе адаптирован под русский язык, автор в курсе, что у японцев нет звука "л".

У Куроо проколот язык, и вообще-то это в самом деле заводит. Акааши широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит, как шарик пирсинга скользит между губами, поспешно сглатывает, вцепляясь пальцами в воротник его рубашки, и одним движением втягивает за порог, не давая сказать ни слова.

Вообще-то, он был против этой идеи.

Вообще-то, делать пирсинг в двадцать четыре года, а не в шестнадцать — глупость.

Вообще-то, отсосёт ему Куроо сегодня наверняка божественно, потому что ещё неделю назад, рассказывая о пирсинге, Акааши показали целый список плюсов. Минет значился на первом месте. Акааши подозревал, что список делался специально для него.

А раз для него, то он имеет полное право проверить. Поэтому тащит Куроо в спальню, спотыкаясь о собственную обувь и стаскивая по пути рубашку Куроо. Акааши обычно довольно сдержан и сначала предлагает хотя бы из вежливости душ, но воображение уже подсовывает откровенные картинки. Изнывать, слушая, как льётся за дверью вода, он не хочет, поэтому целует, подставляется под скользнувшие по спине ладони, ухватившиеся за пояс, глухо стонет, чувствуя, как пирсинг щекочет язык, легонько царапает его. Голову от этого сносит моментально.

Он вплетается пальцами в волосы Куроо на затылке, ещё сильнее разворошив их, оттягивает за них и заставляет сесть на кровать, устраиваясь на коленях, полностью перехватив инициативу в поцелуе. Он совсем слабо цепляет металлический шарик зубами, ловит его, обводя языком по кругу. Куроо пытается что-то сказать, но Акааши свободной рукой уже лезет к нему в штаны, и попытка заговорить переходит в тихое поскуливание, когда ладонь обхватывает член, а пальцы умело скользят по головке.

Подумать только, Акааши представить не мог, что какой-то пирсинг так на него повлияет! Он мысленно обещает себе, что, когда в следующий раз Куроо придёт в голову очередная сомнительная идея, он сначала увидит результат, а потом начнёт высказывать своё мнение. Он почти готов согласиться на давно выпрашиваемую татуировку, отказаться от совместных походов на горячие источники и молча закатывать глаза, когда кто-то будет тыкать пальцем, шёпотом сообщая, что «вон тот вихрастый парень точно из якудза».

— Кажется, ты обещал минет, — Акааши отстраняется всего на несколько сантиметров, а на губах Куроо появляется хищный и довольный оскал. Он уже сам тянется за поцелуем, обхватывая Акааши рукой за шею, притягивая к себе, удерживая и не позволяя отклониться. А после — резко меняет их положениями, укладывает на кровать и горячо выдыхает в рот, сдёргивая с них обоих остатки одежды и потираясь членом о чужое бедро.

Акааши думает, что это какое-то безумие. А ещё думает, что безумие — это не так уж и плохо. И пирсинг, этот чёртов пирсинг тоже неплох, потому что Куроо вылизывает ему шею, скользя металлом по коже, а от этого уже хочется выгибаться и стонать в голос, но он пока не настолько не в себе, чтобы давать соседям в восемь вечера так много поводов для разговоров.

Куроо спускается куда-то к ключицам, прикусывает обе поочерёдно, оставляя несколько следов, чтобы Акааши наверняка не надел ничего, что будет смущать окружающих белой кожей и длинной шеей. Акааши, конечно, наденет и ещё провокационно станет оттягивать воротник — только, когда видит Куроо, и только, чтобы его немного позлить.

Сейчас ему, правда, совсем не до этого. Сейчас он запрокидывает голову и всё-таки стонет, потому что Куроо берёт в горло сразу глубоко, влажно вылизывая языком по всей длине, прижавшись пирсингом к чувствительному члену. Акааши думает, что его трясёт, но он лишь комкает одеяло на кровати и выгибается в пояснице, подбрасывая бёдра выше. Куроо слегка придерживает его, издавая так много влажных и пошлых звуков, что Акааши почти готов кончить от этого.

Он тянет его за волосы назад, мельком замечая, что Куроо тоже раскраснелся и уже на пределе, но тот всё равно тормозит их обоих, обхватывая ногу Акааши под коленом, приподнимая её на уровень плеча, демонстративно обводя языком щиколотку и впадину под ней. Акааши цепляется за одеяло с такой силой, будто это ему поможет. Он глубоко дышит, не в силах отвести взгляд от того, как поблёскивающий в приглушённом свете шарик касается ступни, скользит между пальцами вместе с горячим языком Куроо, и теперь его действительно трясёт.

Ощущение, что ему лет пятнадцать, и он впервые посмотрел слишком возбуждающее порно, но он не удивлён, потому что Куроо — это и есть порно, отец-основатель самой индустрии, а Акааши с ним всё равно что пятнадцать, потому что какая разница как и где, если с Куроо.

Акааши протяжно выдыхает, когда его ногу задирают ещё выше, кладут на плечо. Куроо неторопливо склоняется, вновь втянув его в поцелуй, заодно проверяя растяжку. Акааши впивается пальцами под лопатки, притягивает к себе поближе, потому что с растяжкой у него всё в порядке, и хочет уже попросить, чтобы Куроо перестал медлить, но вместо этого коротко и тихо стонет, потому что пирсинг касается губ, когда нижнюю оттягивают зубами.

И только после этого Куроо, спуская руку к ягодицам, мягко толкнувшись между ними, хрипло говорит:

— Я тебя сейчас тлахну.

Акааши резко открывает глаза и в первую секунду думает, что ему послышалось, но Куроо, уже отпустив ногу и достав смазку, трогает между ягодиц, не сводя горящего взгляда с лица Акааши, чтобы не упустить ни одной реакции.

Куроо любит две вещи в сексе и никогда от них не отказывается: грязные словечки и полный контроль над чужим удовольствием. Первое он тут же с радостью демонстрирует:

— Тлахну так, что не сможешь свести ноги до следующей следы. Но ты же сам плосить будешь, да, Акааши? — он не замечает, что не выговаривает «р», слишком увлечённый и возбуждённый, а Акааши приходится поднести ко рту ладонь, чтобы зажать себе рот и не рассмеяться в голос, потому что всё это так неожиданно, что приходится укусить себя за палец, не позволив ни одному звуку вырваться наружу.

Куроо непонимающе хмурится, видя, что что-то идёт не так, но инстинктивно продолжает растягивать, пока Акааши панически соображает, что сделать, чтобы не испортить, не обидеть и не расхохотаться. Пирсинг — хоть и ужасно заводит, но ровно до того момента, пока Куроо молчит. А Куроо молчать не собирается, уже толкаясь двумя пальцами.

— Пытаешься сделжать стоны? — свободной рукой он хватается за запястье Акааши, отводит его руку ото рта, коснувшись кончиком языка губ, продолжая говорить: — Думаешь, соседи не в кулсе, кто тебя имеет? Не хочешь класнеть завтла в лифте, вспоминая, как холосо тебе было?

Акааши думает, что завтра он будет вспоминать разве что о том, как смешно ему было. С этим надо что-то срочно делать, потому он резко приподнимается и, вскользь касаясь рта Куроо, предлагает:

— Хочу спиной.

— Тебе же так не нлавится, — в глазах Куроо слишком много недоумения и непонимания, а Акааши смотрит на спасительную подушку, в которую можно уткнуться, душа в себе хохот.

— Сейчас хочу спиной, — он пробегается кончиками пальцев по плечам Куроо, груди и животу, пока не дотрагивается до члена, по которому проезжается ладонью. И, медленно проведя языком по губам, говорит, чтобы уничтожить все сомнения: — Трахни меня так.

Куроо тут же ведётся, загорается, толкает его на кровать животом вниз и, навалившись сверху, томно заявляет:

— Тлахну так, что даже стонать не сможешь, будешь хлипеть и плосить ещё.

Акааши давится подушкой, действительно хрипит — только от смеха, — но хочет просить лишь о том, чтобы Куроо перестал болтать. Тот словно слышит его мысли, замолкает и выцеловывает спину, оставляет влажные следы от языка на лопатках, проникая пальцами так глубоко, что Акааши на мгновение забывает обо всём, толкается назад со срывающимся дыханием. Куроо прижимается со спины, почти ложится сверху и, прикусывая край уха, шепчет:

— Тебе холосо?

Смех не прорывается наружу из-за того, что Акааши сильнее вжимается в подушку лицом и едва сдерживает в себе порыв ответить, передразнивая: «очень холосо». Подушку приходится закусить, прикрыть смешок глухим стоном и, откинув голову назад, серьёзно проговорить:

— Очень. Ещё раз.

Настолько серьёзно, что Куроо отстраняется, мгновенно меняется в поведении, поглаживая изнутри так ласково, что у Акааши мурашки почти вспарывают кожу.

— Ты слишком напляжен. Что-то не так?

Акааши хочет взвыть, потому что, открыв рот, Куроо моментально всё портит, и он только сильнее прогибается, сам слегка вертит бёдрами, насаживаясь, цедя сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы:

— Трахни уже меня и заткнись.

Он очень редко выходит из себя, он очень редко позволяет себе грубить, но возбуждение перемешивается с рвущимся наружу хохотом, поэтому сдерживаться сил уже нет, и Акааши оборачивается, требовательно тянется за поцелуем, закрывая рот Куроо, заявляя:

— Если ты этого не сделаешь, тогда сделаю я. Так что поторопись.

Куроо принимает его слова всерьёз, послушавшись, плавно входит и останавливается, переводя дыхание, чтобы дать себе и Акааши передышку.

— Так тебя устлаивает? — с самодовольной ухмылкой спрашивает он. Акааши хочет его ударить. Прямо вот так: с членом в заднице дать подзатыльник, чтобы перестал разговаривать, или хотя бы подбирал слова без «р», иначе им обоим грозит смерть — Акааши — от смеха, Куроо — от стыда. Впрочем, она им и так грозила — молчать после того, как они закончат, Акааши не планировал.

Куроо начинает двигаться — плавно, но сразу глубоко, и это выбивает все лишние мысли. Акааши поддаётся движениям, жарко выдыхает, кусая губы, потому что стены всё ещё тонкие, соседи всё ещё за ними, а он всё ещё достаточно себя контролирует, но ровно до тех пор, пока Куроо не кусает его за загривок и не ведёт языком по позвонкам так, что металл пирсинга чувствительно проезжается по коже. Акааши весь — и снаружи, и изнутри — покрывается мурашками, отпуская наконец себя окончательно, посылая к чёрту всех соседей, стены и даже Куроо с его неожиданным дефектом речи.

Он сам приподнимается на колени, когда Куроо обхватывает его поперёк груди и тянет на себя, заставляя прижаться к груди, выгнуться, запрокинуть голову, чтобы ответить на поцелуй. Пальцы Куроо проезжаются по рёбрам вверх, касаются соска, но всего лишь пару секунд поглаживают его и перемещаются к шее, сдавливая прямо под подбородком, не позволяя отвернуться или хотя бы отстраниться.

Доступ кислорода он не перекрывает, но дышать становится заметно труднее. Акааши кусает Куроо за нижнюю губу, тихо хрипит, но не имеет ничего против, потому что так даже острее, приятнее, интереснее. И Акааши точно не хочет прекращать слишком быстро, но тело не слушается, стремясь к разрядке чересчур быстро.

Куроо ловит момент, пережимает основание его члена свободной рукой, глухо усмехаясь, когда Акааши кончиком языка обводит шарик пирсинга, щекочет под ним, и всё это так влажно и горячо, что кончить можно. Но Куроо заставляет его полностью потеряться в своих ощущениях, толкаясь внутрь, скользя пальцами по всей длине члена и сжимая горло сильнее до тех пор, пока перед глазами не начинает темнеть, а тело не наполняется сладкой истомой, оттягиваемой Куроо до невозможной бесконечности.

Акааши протестующе стонет, когда ему снова не дают кончить, когда Куроо его выгибает, поднимая их обоих на колени окончательно, а потом заваливаясь на спину, умещая Акааши сверху, и уже вбивается сильно, ритмично, не отпуская шею и не позволяя нормально вдохнуть, пока оргазм не накрывает жаркой волной сначала Акааши, вздрогнувшего всем телом, сипло застонавшего из-за ошеломляющего ощущения одновременно удовольствия и свободного вдоха после короткого кислородного голодания, а сразу за ним — Куроо, кончившего следом, вцепившегося практически до синяков в чужие бёдра, прижимая к себе, не позволив сразу отстраниться.

Тяжело дыша, даже не пытаясь выбраться из хватки, Акааши считает невидимые звёзды на потолке, приоткрыв рот. Куроо трётся носом о его висок, рисуя на груди невидимые и щекотные узоры, тихо и вкрадчиво мурлыча на ухо:

— Акааши, тебе понлавилось?

Прежде чем ответить, Акааши приходится переждать секунду, втянув и закусив щёки, чтобы вновь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, а после он скатывается с разгорячённого тела Куроо, поворачивается лицом, ставя на его плечо подбородок:

— Мне понлавилось, — передразнивает он с намёком на улыбку в уголках губ. — Как думаешь, может, мне тоже сделать пирсинг?

На лице Куроо сначала читается непонимание, но потом он расплывается в широкой усмешке, медленно обводит губы языком и, обхватывая ладонью ягодицу Акааши, тянет его ближе к себе, запечатав в миллиметре от его рта:

— Ты хотел сказать «пилсинг».


End file.
